Production of semi conductive integrated circuits and other semi conductive devices from semiconductor wafers typically requires formation of multiple metal layers on the wafer to electrically interconnect the various devices of the integrated circuit.
Electroplated metals typically include copper, nickel, gold and lead. In a typical electroplating apparatus, an anode of the apparatus (either consumable or non-consumable) is immersed in the electroplating solution within the reactor vessel of the apparatus for creating the desired electrical potential at the surface of the work piece for effecting metal deposition. Previously employed anodes have typically been generally disk-like in configuration, with electroplating solution directed about the periphery of the anode, and through a perforate diffuser plate positioned generally above, and in spaced relationship to, the anode. The electroplating solution flows through the diffuser plate, and against the associated work piece held in position above the diffuser. Uniformity of metal deposition is promoted by rotating the work piece while metal is deposited on its surface.
Subsequent to electroplating, the typical semiconductor wafer or other work piece is subdivided into a number of individual semiconductor components. In order to achieve the desired formation of circuitry within each component, while achieving the desired uniformity of plating from one component to the next, it is desirable to form each metal layer to a thickness which is as uniform as possible across the surface of the work piece. However, because each work piece is typically joined at the peripheral portion thereof in the circuit of the electroplating apparatus (with the work piece typically functioning as the cathode), variations in current density across the surface of the work piece are inevitable. In the past, efforts to promote uniformity of metal deposition have included flow-controlling devices, such as diffusers and the like, positioned within the electroplating reactor vessel in order to direct and control the flow of electroplating solution against the work piece.
US 2016/194776 A1 discloses a device for or vertical galvanic metal deposition on a substrate wherein the device comprises at least a first device element and a second device element, which are arranged in a vertical manner parallel to each other, wherein the first device element comprises at least a first anode element having a plurality of through-going conduits and at least a first carrier element having a plurality of through-going conduits, wherein said at least first anode element and said at least first carrier element are firmly connected to each other; and wherein the second device element comprises at least a first substrate holder which is adapted to receive at least a first substrate to be treated, wherein said at least first substrate holder is at least partially surrounding the at least first substrate to be treated along its outer frame after receiving it; and wherein the distance between the first anode element of the at least first device element and the at least first substrate holder of the second device element ranges from 2 to 15 mm; wherein the plurality of through-going conduits of the first carrier element of the first device element are going through the first carrier element in form of straight lines having an angle relating to the perpendicular on the carrier element surface between 10° and 60°.
US 2012/305404 A1 discloses an apparatus for fluid processing at least one workpiece, comprising a housing configured to hold a fluid; a workpiece holder disposed within the housing and configured to retain the at least one workpiece; and an electric field shield plate disposed within the housing adjacent each of the at least one workpiece, the electric field shield plate having at least one contoured area configured to vary a gap from the electric field shield plate to a surface of the workpiece, the gap being defined by the at least one contoured area of the electric field shield plate and a corresponding portion of the surface of the workpiece facing the electric field shield plate.
US 2004/026257 A1 discloses a system for electroplating conductive films on a semiconductor wafer, comprising a cathode and an anode disposed in a reservoir, a first one of the cathode and the anode being electrically associated with the wafer; an electrical power supply operatively coupled with the cathode and the anode to provide an electrical field through an electrolytic fluid between the cathode and the anode in the reservoir; field adjustment apparatus located in the reservoir between the cathode and the anode, the field adjustment apparatus comprising a plate comprising a first side generally facing the wafer, a second side generally facing a second one of the cathode and the anode, and a plurality of plate apertures extending through the plate between the first and second sides; and a plug positioned in one of the plurality of plate apertures to influence the electrical field near the plug.
DE 10 2007 026633 A1 discloses an apparatus for the electrolytic treatment of a plate-shaped product, which is disposed in the apparatus and has at least one substantially planar treatment surface, using a treatment agent, wherein the apparatus comprises: i) devices for retaining the product in the apparatus, ii) one or a plurality of flow devices, which each include at least one nozzle and are disposed situated opposite the product, iii) one or a plurality of counter electrodes, which are inert relative to the treatment agent and are disposed parallel to at least one treatment surface, iv) means for generating a relative movement between the product, on the one side, and the flow devices and/or the counter electrodes, on the other side, in directions parallel to a treatment surface, wherein the means for generating the relative movement are designed to move the product, wherein the relative movement is an oscillating movement and wherein the means for generating the oscillating movement are designed such that the relative movement takes place in two directions that are orthogonal to each other.
EP 2746433 A1 discloses a device for vertical galvanic metal, preferably copper, deposition on a substrate wherein the device comprises at least a first anode element having at least one through-going conduit, at least a first carrier element comprising at least one through-going conduit, at least a first fluid feeding element for leading a treating solution inside said at least first carrier element, at least a first fastening means and at least a first electrical connecting element; wherein said at least first anode element and said at least first carrier element are firmly connected to each other; and wherein said at least first fastening means for fixing the entire device detachable inside of a container suitable for receiving such a device and said at least first electrical connecting element for providing electrical current to the at least first anode element are arranged both on the backside of said at least first carrier element.
However, there is still a high demand in the market to provide amended devices and methods using such new amended devices for the galvanic metal deposition, in particular for the vertical galvanic metal deposition.
Typically, the known devices and methods suffer from significant drawbacks in form of non-uniform deposition of such galvanic metals. Further, such known devices and methods are commonly strongly limited in their capacities to successfully and effectively execute bridge-building of galvanic metal in interconnecting holes of the substrate to be treated with subsequent filling of them without generating enclosed voids, gases, electrolytic liquids and alike arising known technical disadvantages like short circuit and alike. The same problem encounters with filling of blind holes in substrates like printed circuits boards, wafers or alike.